Stay the Night
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night


_**Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooh, hey! **_

Ollie smiled as AC ran and jumped off the rocks into the ocean below. The League had had a rare day off, and they had decided to make the most of it, by heading down to the beach.

He looked over at the girls who were all sun baking with the exception of Dinah who was sitting next to him, immersed in a book.

_**It's 72 degrees, zero chance of rain **_

_**It's been a perfect day **_

She looked up as she felt his gaze on her and smiled at him, before shutting her book and placing it down next to him.

Getting up, she wordlessly extended her hand and as he took it, lead him towards the water where the other boys were playing around with a beach ball.

_**We're all spinning on our heels,**_

_**so far away from real **_

_**In California **_

As they approached Bart threw the ball towards her and she caught it, immediately throwing it back and jumping in the water.

Ollie stopped for a second to watch as the sun set behind the cliff face to the right, as the colors painted across the sky, creating an artwork.

_**We watched the sunset from our car, **_

_**we all took it in **_

_**And by the time that it was dark,**_

_**you and me had something, yeah! **_

Turning back to the others he watched in amusement as Clark lifted Dinah up over his shoulders and threw her up.

Watching as she displayed her acrobatics, somersaulting through the air and landing in AC arms, Ollie smiled and waded into the water.

_**And if this is what we've got, **_

_**then what we've got is gold **_

_**We're shining bright and I want you, **_

_**I want you to know **_

_**The morning's on it's way, **_

_**our friends all say goodbye **_

_**There's nowhere else to go, **_

_**I hope that you'll stay the night **_

Dinah swam over to him and smiled, playfully splashing him. Ollie smiled again and lent down gently kissing her.

_**We've been singing Billie Jean **_

_**Mixin' vodka with caffeine **_

_**We've got strangers stopping by **_

Ollie wrapped his arms around her as Bart and Clark raced to the top of the cliff and both jumped off it, resulting in a massive wave splashing everyone else in the water.

_**And though you're out of tune **_

_**Girl you blow my mind, you do **___

_**And I'll say I don't wanna say good night **_

Hours later when they were sitting around a fire that Clark had made, laughing and talking Ollie smiled at his makeshift family.

Emil disappeared for a minute before returning with a guitar. As he struck a familiar tune, Dinah quietly began singing along and soon Lois joined in.

_**There's no quiet corner to get to know each other **_

_**And there's no hurry I'm a patient man **_

_**Is your discover **_

The smoke of the fire spiraled up and disappeared into the night sky. The stars danced along to the girls singing as they twinkled. Ollie looked up just in time to see a shooting star flash across the sky.

Making a wish, he closed his eyes as Emil finished one song and started another, this one not as familiar as the other.

_**Cause if this is what we've got, **_

_**then what we've got is gold **_

_**We're shining bright and I want you, **_

_**I want you to know **_

_**The morning's on it's way, **_

_**our friends all say goodbye **_

_**There's nowhere else to go,**_

_**I hope that you'll stay the night **_

This time it was Tess who began singing. Her voice accompanied by the gently lapping of waves on the sand.

_**Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooh, whoo (x2)**_

Marshmallows were toasted, laughter filled the air as the night progressed on and soon they packed up and headed home.

_**Just like the song on our radio set **_

_**We'll share the shelter of my single bed **_

_**But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head **_

_**And it goes…**_

Ollie turned on the radio as he and Dinah got into the car, letting the chorus of their favorite song fill the car.

_**If this is what we've got, **_

_**then what we've got is gold **_

_**We're shining bright and I want you, **_

_**I want you to know **_

_**The morning's on it's way, **_

_**our friends all say goodbye **_

Looking over as the last cord struck, he smiled. Dinah had fallen fast asleep, her head resting against the side of the car.

_**There's nowhere else to go, **_

_**I hope that you'll stay the night**_

**A/N: I don't own Smallville (sadly) and if I did Dinah and Ollie would get together and Clark would have been Superman in Season 7. **

**I also don't own the song (James Blunt – Stay the Night) **


End file.
